


Merry Christmas, Sam Winchester

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Incest, M/M, Sexy Times, Wincest - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam still hates xmas, after all, it has always meant broken promises and gifts he never wanter or which weren't meant for him. Dean still strives to give Sam a proper Christmas. Will a little bit of mistletoe, clues from Sam talking in his sleep, and a lot of luck help Dean 'get it right' this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Co-written with Lady Fetish

Dean was cursing all the way from the lobby of the _chalet_... even the word was 'expensive'... to the cabin they'd rented for the next couple of days seeing as the only auto repair shop in the little down nestled in the mountains was closed for the holidays. Okay, maybe the credit card he was using to pay for the damned place wasn't really his, but he'd wanted the card to stretch for a while and...

Knee deep in snow, Dean suddenly realized the cabins dotting the mountainside between fir trees... some of which had been decorated and looked like they belonged in some post card. Windows were lit up, the flickering of fire light could be seen through some of them, and the air was tinged with the smell of firewood. "Holidays... we're gonna be here for Christmas," he said, his face suddenly lighting up as he looked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked over at his brother. "Yeah, wonderful," he muttered half under his breath, continuing on past his now Christmas awe stricken brother, heading toward the cabin that had been indicated as theirs. Sam hung his head, shaking it. Up until that point, he had been silently cursing the snow under his breath, frowning at the decorations he had seen in the lobby and dotting the landscape and if he had to smell the scent of pine any longer he was going to totally go bat shit crazy. "I hate Christmas," he muttered.

"Whoa," Dean grabbed Sam's arm and slowed him down as he fought to walk through the snow. "What kinda attitude is that, you grinch. Thought you were... over it." He gave Sam a look, didn't his brother remember the 'last Christmas' they'd celebrated together before he went to hell? It had been special to him, even if it maybe hadn't for Sam.

Sam huffed as he looked at his brother. "I don't really want to talk about this, if you don't mind." He glanced toward the cabin's door only a few feet ahead of them. "Can we just go inside? I'm freezing."

"We're going but..." Seing Sam's face was set in stone, Dean gave him a shove and started walking again, quickly reaching the door. Pulling the key out of his pocket, hand freezing, he unlocked the door and opened it, flipping the light switch. As soon as his brother walked in, he looked at Sam. "Just look at this place. Look Sam... right by the window, perfect place for a tree, lights. We could decorated around the fireplace... just like mom used to." A lump rose in his throat. "This could be as perfect as our house in Kansas before..."

Sam clenched his teeth as he let the bags in his hands fall to the floor, muscle twitching in his jaw. "No, Dean. No." he told his brother, voice flat. Untangling himself from the duffel bag straps, Sam shook his head. "I don't remember what _mom_ used to do, and every Christmas after that, the ones I _do_ remember, I'd rather forget." He lifted his gaze to meet his brothers, seeing the look that Sam knew meant he'd hurt Dean's feelings written across his brother's face.

Sam stepped over the bags, walking over to his brother, "Look, I know you did your best, I know," Sam pressed his lips together, slightly slanted hazel orbs searching his brother's face, "And I appreciate that, I do. But let's face it, dad was never around, we didn't get presents like other kids. The very idea that we might believe in Santa got us looks from dad like we were insane." he shook his head, "I got presents that weren't even mine, that _you_ had to steal, trees that were cast offs that _you_ had to take, trying to make me think it was dad." Sam huffed, "Christmas just sucks, okay? Like every other holiday at the Winchester's, it sucked. I'm sorry."'

Dean blinked and hooded his eyes. "Right... fine, its fine." Walking to the windows, he looked out for a sec, then went to the fireplace. There was plenty of firewood, and he was damned if he wasn't going to at least have a nice roaring fire. He didn't remember a whole lot of his childhood with mom... in the good days, but his strongest memories were of Christmas. He always... always wanted to share a bit of that with his brother, but like a lot of other things, he managed to fuck it up every every time. Still, no matter how many times Sam told him to cut it out, something inside Dean made him want... want to give him a piece of his past, a real slice of 'normal.'

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched Dean walk over to the window. He pressed his lips together to keep from saying more, from appologising again for the truth. Their Christmas' _were_ always horrible. Dad _was_ never there, and Dean _did_ always steal and snag stuff for them to have _any_ semblance of the holiday at all. Of course, Dean never actually stole anything good. One year he had gotten a Barbie, the next an Easy Bake Oven - of course _Dean_ had enjoyed the fact that he had swiped that gift for him more than he did - and yet another year he had gotten some damn tea set.

Yeah, Christmas for Sam Winchester had _always_ sucked ass. Naturally he had started to wonder if his brother was stealing girls shit on purpose after a while, seeings as it seemed to be the _only_ wrapped toys Dean brought back... _ever_. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sam started toward the small kitchen, "So, the guy said that there were drinks in the mini-fridge in here?" Sam asked, trying to get them off the whole Christmas kick. _Just another day, it was just another day._

"Probably." Dean sounded as disinterested as Sam had. He was trying to get over it, he really was, but if he hadn't by now... maybe it kinda meant he never would. Burning his fingers, he cursed and sucked one, turning around to watch Sam stalk around the room.

Sam gave a nod, yanking open the door to the mini fridge. Pulling out a soda he popped the top, turning as he took a long pull from the can. Walking over to the small island in the middle of the kitchen, Sam set the can down, looking over at his brother, his eyes fixed on the tips of Dean's fingers disappearing into his mouth. On his brother's full lips wrapped around them, remembering how in his dream they had been wrapped around...

Feeling Sam's gaze, Dean lifted his own and locked it with Sam's. "I'm getting us a tree. You don't have to celebrate or... approve," he shrugged, but had his say.

Sam blinked at his brother, quickly lowering his gaze as he nodded. _He didn't see where you were looking, he doesn't know what you were thinking._ Sam grabbed the soda can and quickly took a swig as he shrugged a shoulder. Pulling the can from his lips, Sam licked them. "Whatever." he sighed, turning away, to walk over to the duffel bags, grabbing his. "I'm gonna go find the bedroom and go to bed, you can do whatever you want," he mumbled, taking his bag and his soda with him up the stairs to the loft style bedroom.

"What... already?" It wasn't even ten. Guess little brother was serious. He gave a nod, jaw a little tight. "Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean." Sam mumbled, sighing as he looked from one bed to the other. There really wasn't a door, but he figured Dean would want the bed closest to the stairs. Tossing his duffel onto the foot of the opposite bed, Sam toed off his boots and unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt, shrugging out of it. Turning to look over the balcony of the loft, down at Dean the Christmas elf, Sam shook his head, his hands going to the fastenings of his jeans. As he shoved them down, his gaze was still on Dean down stairs. _You wanna gimme a Merry Christmas? Gimme..._ no, that was out of the question. It was sick and stupid and a product of his depraved mind when he was asleep. Turning back around, Sam stepped out of his jeans, slinging them over the footboard as he reached for a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on. 

Tugging back the covers of his bed, Sam climbed under them, pulling them back up to his middle. Laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, one arm bent, hand beneath his head, Sam frowned. He really wasn't all that tired, but he'd be damned if he wanted anything to do with Christmas. 

* * *

Great, this was how Christmas eve was shaping up. Sam in bed at ten, no t.v., nothing. Dean told himself he wouldn't let Sam ruin it, this was as perfect a place to spend Christmas as they would EVER find. 

A couple of hours later, he'd chopped down a tree, brought it in, and brought a bunch of greens and stacked them on the ground. Tomorrow, he could get decorations from the lodge... bet they'd have some. If Sam hadn't been such an ass about this, he'd have put little brother to work and they could have the place looking like the other cabins. Tomorrow, one way or the other, he would have this place done up right, and he'd give Sam the Christmas he'd always wanted to give him.

Heading for the bags Sam had left down here, he pulled out the bottle of whiskey, poured himself a glass and then went to sit in front of the fire. He wasn't gonna waste this opportunity, nah... he was going to enjoy sitting in the lap of luxury.

As the liquor soothed him, and the warmth from the fire relaxed him, Dean thought back on all the lousy gifts he'd given Sam for Christmas. Sure, Christmas wasn't just about gifts, but Sam was right... it was a big part of it especially when you were a kid, and he'd never, not once gotten it right. Even the the year he went to hell, when it was as close to a real Christmas as they'd had, he'd gotten Sam a skin mag. That was a much better gift for Dean, than for Sam. If he'd thought about it, really put his mind into it, he could have gotten Sam a book, something he'd mentioned he wanted to read. Or maybe a shirt or something. 

Swirling the amber liquid in his glass, he took a deep breath. What would Sam want... what would he want more than anything?

*

Somehow, Sam had managed to fall asleep. At first it had been a dreamless deep sleep, but then, he was suddenly being shoved back by his brother as this outter shirt was being torn open by the elder Winchester's hands. Yup, he was dreaming. Sam smiled in his sleep rolling over on his side. His brother's hands running over is body, his mouth, full soft lips running over his skin, down the side of his neck, up to slant over his mouth, their tongues tangled together. Sam moaned softly, lips parting as he dreamt.

In the dream Dean was pushing him down onto the floor, making Sam gasp in a breath as he rolled over again onto his back. He frowned in his sleep, NO they were not under some damn Christmas tree, it was a product of suggestion only. Not that Sam really had long to become grumpy about it before his brother's hands were suddenly on his hard cock, stroking him, his lips wrapping around his aching erection. "Oh God, Dean, yes..." Sam groaned, rolling back over, hips arching into the empty air.

*

Dean looked up toward the loft. He heard the muffled sounds. They weren't unfamiliar... not lately at least. Sam had been doing a lot of talking in his sleep. A lot of moaning, that had Dean wondering how hot his brother's dreams were. The jerk never shared that kinda information and pretended not to want to hear when Dean told him his dreams. Well... Dean didn't need to dream about it, he got it live often enough. A smug grin spread across his face, but he got a little shock.

 _Dean._ Sam had called his name again. The last time it happened was a couple weeks ago. Dean swore Sam was breathing hard, and moving around, his blankets twisted between his legs. Thinking he was having a nightmare, he'd gone over to his bed to wake him, and then heard. Nah... he couldn't even think it... think... _Fuck me Dean._

Knocking back more liquor, he tried to convince himself he hadn't heard his name then... or now.

What does Sammy want. He closed his eyes tight, not that. It couldn't be.

*

Dean finally hauled his ass upstairs and gone to bed. Before that, he'd stood over his brother and touched his cheek. Maybe he imagined the smile, maybe not. But there were no more sounds from him. 

In bed, he'd been unable to shut his brain off. Even though he wanted to be sickened by thoughts of ... kissing... or whatever... with Sam, strangely the more he thought about it, the less it turned him off. Okay, if he were truthful, thinking on the sounds from Sam had gotten him a little hard. A lot hard. And now... he was wondering if he was the one who was a sick fuck and had made it all up in his mind.

He'd thought he'd never get to sleep, but he'd slept more peacefully than he had in a long time, his dreams filled with years of giving Sam presents at Christmas... and always, it was himself. When he woke, it was as if a piece of a puzzle had fallen into place. He just needed to make sure that he was right about this... that he hadn't imagined it... he had to know it was something Sam really wanted, before he acted on it and fucked things up again.

*

Sam woke, thankful that Dean was already awake. He wasn't sure that he could really take looking him in the eye right this very moment. Not after last nights dream. It might have only been a dream and certainly Dean would have no idea about it, but Sam wasn't so sure the entire scene wouldn't be written across his face if he looked at his brother too long.

 

After taking care of business in the bathroom, Sam made his way down the stairs, the scent of coffee being made, calling him from his self induced exilement. Walking down the steps, Sam rounded the corner into the kitchen and nearly choked, clearing his throat as he hung his head. "Mm, morning," he gave a nod, keeping his head lowered, though his eyes slid to the side as he walked into the kitchen, taking in Dean's lack of dress, his gaze sliding over toned muscled abs, shoulders, and sun kissed skin. Trying not to be obvious about checking him out, he asked,"sleep well?"

Dean was shirtless and in his shorts, leaning against the counter and watching the coffee drip when he heard Sam come down the stairs. He didn't move, but he looked at the mirror-like surface of the splash pan behind the oven and watched his brother's face and reactions.  
"Mmm humm." Yeah, there was some sort of tension there, but he wasn't sure. He scratched his chest lightly and turned his head. "You?"

Sam gave a small nod, "Mm, good." He sighed, shifting his weight, "me too." He frowned at the coffee pot. Sam's gaze slid back over to Dean, thinking about how it had felt to kiss and touch him in his dream last night. He cleared his throat. Since when did it take this long to make coffee? When the machine finally finished, Sam nearly knocked Dean over racing to grab a cup, pour his coffee and get out of there.

"Hey, what about me?" Dean asked, getting his own cup, a frown marring his forehead. Sam did get clumsy around girls... only those he really liked though. Huh. Coffee in hand, he followed Sam into the livingroom and sat across from him, legs wide open. Raising his eyes to meet Sam's, he asked. "What were you dreaming? Sounded... interesting."

Sam nearly dropped his coffee mug, as he looked at Dean with wide eyes. "Huh? Me?" he shook his head adamently, "I wasn't dreaming. No. Why? What did you hear?" Sam asked him, regretting it the second the question left his lips. 

"Mostly?" Dean asked, raising a brow. "It sounded like... 'mmh yeah... more, oh God more...oh baby...fuck yeah...oh D... '" he totally moved his body and his head back and forth, biting his lip, then snapped back. "You know... something like that."

Sam stared at his brother with wide horror-filled eyes, lips parted in shock before he finally managed to snap his mouth closed and swallow hard. Licking his lips Sam took a deep breath, averting his gaze as he looked at the floor in front of him. "I - no I didn't." Sam glanced up. "You're making that up," Sam accused, quickly taking a sip of coffee, trying his best to completely hide behind the mug in his hand. 

"Do I REALLY need to demonstrate again for you to tell the truth?" Dean asked, feeling only slightly guilty. Really, he was finding out that this was turning him on... it was a little like phone sex. Right, that was a good reason for shifting and using his mug to hide his stiffy.

"I am telling you the truth," Sam grumbled, pulling to his feet. He started for the stairs, "I dunno what you're talking about. I'm gonna take a shower," he said, walking to the stairs, needing desperately to get out of the room and the hell away from his brother. 

Dean watched him, the way he avoided looking at him, noting he didn't even bother calling him a jerk. "Sammy?" Getting up, Dean walked up behind him. "You forgot your coffee," he said, getting into his space on the stairs, as he passed it to him. "I'm _coming_... up too."

Sam stilled as Dean came up behind him, tried to flatten himself against the railing of the stairs as he looked at his brother like he were holding out a poisonous snake for him to take. "Uh," Sam reached up slowly, staring into his brother's eyes as he took the mug, making damn sure he didn't look down at Dean's chest. "Yeah, right." he licked his lips. "I knew that," he stammered. 

"Yeah? I knew you knew that." Twisting to the side, Dean pushed past Sam, his body rubbing against his brother's then giving him a clear view of his ass. When he reached the top, he looked down and saw that Sam hadn't moved. Grinning, and whistling to himself, he walked away, to his duffel bag.

* * * 

Sam stood in the bathroom freshly showered, towel slung low on his hips his gaze on his reflection in the mirror above the sink as he reached for his toothbrush. "You didn't make any sounds, Dean's just being an ass. It's fine. He doesn't know. He _can't_ know." he gave a small nod to his own words, glancing down as he applied toothpaste to the brushes bristles, before looking back up, lips pressed together. Blowing out a hot breath, Sam leaned his free hand against the counter, "It's fine." he told himself, bringing the toothbrush up to his mouth. 

Dean tapped on the door, and before he got an answer, walked into the small bathroom. "Need something," he said, smacking Sam's towel clad ass and bending down, squeezing himself between Sam and the cabinet under the sink. "Don't mind me."

Sam gave a small grunt at the smack on his ass, nearly swallowing the toothpaste foam in his mouth before stepping to the side and glancing down at his brother in irritation. Quickly spitting into the sink, Sam rinsed his brush. "What the hell is so important that you couldn't wait five minutes for me to get out of the bathroom?" Sam grumped at him, frowning as he filled the small cup with water to rinse his mouth out. 

"Nothing... I thought I left it here." Grabbing Sam's leg, Dean used it to pull himself up, the side of his face dragging along Sam's thigh until he was standing. 

Sam blinked at his brother, eyes wide. Did he just... he didn't use my leg to pull himself up and _drag_ his face against me as he went.

"You've got some..." Using his thumb, he wiped off some foam on the corner of Sam's lips. 

Sam's lips parted as his brother's gaze seemed laser focused on his lips all of the sudden, hazel orbs watching as Dean lifted a hand to... _wipe at the corner of his mouth!?_ The hell....!?!?

"And dude... you need a shave," Dean gave him a look. 

Sam swallowed hard, a breath of air leaving him, the only response he seemed capable of making at this point as he stared in wide eyed bewilderment at his brother. Blinking, he licked his lips. "I - yeah, I was," he glanced toward the sink and back at his brother. _Oh hell...._ Sam frowned at Dean, "You know, you're totally not funny. Now, do you mind? I'm trying to use the bathroom." 

"Good." This time Dean rubbed his palm over Sam's chin, half cupping it even as his brother pulled away. "Really need it," he nodded, as if confirming the fact as he walked out. "Hurry up and get your ass out here... I need you..." 

Sam watched his brother walk out of the bathroom. _"I need you..."_ Dean's words echoed in his head. Tearing his gaze away from the bathroom door as it closed softly behind Dean, Sam braced both hands on the counter, hanging his head. "You have no idea." he whispered to himself. 

* * *

A half hour later, his brother finally made an appearance. Dean grinned at him and pointed to the counter. "Breakfast is cereal, then I'm putting you to work. We're getting this place spruced up, and you're gonna help me."

Sam clenched his jaw as he walked over to the empty bowl sitting next to the jug of milk and the cereal box, spoon laying out beside it. He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I told you, you wanna play the Christmas Elf, go right ahead, I want nothing to do with it. It's just another day, Dean. Means nothing to me, sorry," he said, taking a seat at the counter and pouring his cereal. 

"Means something _to me_." He let the words hang between them, looking over at Sam over his shoulder.

Sam sighed, half dropping his spoon into the bowl in frustration. "Fine, I give up. You win. You always win," Sam told him running a hand through his hair. "What do I have to do?" he turned half around on the stool to look at his brother, "And if you tell me I have to put the star on the tree cause I'm freakishly tall, the deal is over." Sam glared. 

"I was with a girl once around Christmas, she tried to put a star at the top of _my tree_ , if you know what I mean... eh, nevermind." Dean was just happy he won that round. "Thanks Sam." He crossed the room and started putting the tree up. "You know, you can start by going to the chalet... they said you can check out decorations. I want lights... lots of them, for the tree and the windows. Oh, and tell them we want the number 3 dinner. I think they can get it to us, what at... 7?" 

He talked on, knowing Sam was either not interested or acting disinterested. Dean didn't know whether to wish time forward, so he could change his brother's mind, or to be nervous about it. Nah, he wasn't gonna be nervous, or if he was... he'd seen that Sam was a little nervous too. Big deal, they'd get over it and it would be fine.

Sam sighed, playing with the cereal box as Dean rambled on about Christmas and what he wanted him to do. Of course Dean would send _him_ out into the cold, trudging through snow and wind to get his stupid lights and crap. Lights and crap Sam didn't even want. "Yeah, number 3 meal, by 7, lights and other crap for your tree." Sam muttered as he walked to the sink, placing his bowl down after rinsing it. "Anything else while I'm at it, _master_?" Sam quirked a brow, giving a pointed look at what he thought of being used as slave labor.

"Master? I like that. When you're done, you can kneel in front of me and then... never mind. That's it... I'll handle the rest." He walked backwards from the tree. "Is it straight?"

Sam huffed at his brother, trying to totally ignore his kneeling comment, but not answering about the tree as he grab his jacket, slipping it on as head headed out the door. 

"Was it something I said?" Dean asked the empty room.

* * *

Sam returned nearly an hour later, after balancing the large box against his thigh, he managed to get the front door open and all but fall inside with it in his arms. The first thing that Sam noticed as he walked in was that the place now smelled like a Polo factory, damn evergreen scent was everywhere. _Oh God, Dean. Really?_ Sam huffed under his breath, eyes narrowing on his brother as he walked over to him, dropping the box unceremoniously at his feet.

 

Without a word, merely frowning at his brother, Sam turned and stalked away into the kitchen.

"You know, I may be the Christmas elf, but you're the damned Christmas grinch." Dean started going through the box and pulling out the lights. "What do you think, just white ones around the windows? Save the colored ones for the tree?" 

Sam gave a nod as he opened the refridgerator door, "That or you can just dump the box outside in the snow bank," he shrugged a shoulder before reaching in to grab a soda. Pulling back up to his full height, he turned with the can in hand, knocking the fridge door closed with his ass, "That's what I'd do," Sam told him, popping the top of the can.

"Okay... you know I get that there might not be great holiday memories for you, fine... boo hoo, but doen't meant you gotta hate it with... with some sort of passion." Dean kicked the box and walked outside, regretting not taking his jacket the moment the cold air hit him. Was this an uphill battle? He ran his hands up and down his cold arms as he leaned against the railing next to the steps. Maybe it wasn't hate... maybe it was just disappointment. Dean knew that feeling well, where you called something hate, but really, it was because you expected a lot and your expectations never came through, but that hope... it never died. Was that Sam's problem? It made a big fucking difference.

Sam pressed his lips together as he looked from the spot next to the box of decorations over to the front door. With a sigh he leaned a hand agaisnt the counter and hung his head. _It's just gonna be messed up again, Dean. Stop trying so damn hard. It's not ever gonna be right. We lost Christmas ages ago._ Sam pulled his head up, his gaze on the front door. "Dean," he called as he pulled away from the counter, "Dean." 

* * *

By the time the hotel sent dinner over, Dean had the downstairs as Christmasified as possible. Maybe he'd gone nuts. Maybe he was compensating for Sam's lack of enthusiasm, but while his brother sat on his ass upstairs, watching t.v., Dean lit up the livingroom. 

He waited as the waiters set up the table, and then signed the 'charge to the room' slip. Once they left, he poured two glasses of eggnog and set it down, then called out. "Dinners here... Sam, get your ass down here." He walked back, near the bottom of the stairs, and waited, his pulse a little high but under control.

Sam sighed, reaching for the remote, clicking off the television. "Fine, but I am NOT going to help you with any of that crap after we eat." Sam called out as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling to his feet and heading down the stairs, only to stagger step forward as his gaze fell on the living room and all of the decorations. The place looked like something out of one of those cards Hallmark sold. It was... _perfect_. 

Slowly descending the stairs, his gaze never leaving the tree and decorations, Sam finally managed to tear his gaze away to look over at his brother as he reached the bottom step. "You," he frowned and cleared his throat, looking back at the decorations, "you did all this?"  
Sam's attention snapped back to his brother, "Why?" he asked him, eyeing Dean up and down as he licked his lips, "I mean," he shrugged a shoulder, shaking his head, not finishing the thought, not even knowing _how_ to finish it. 

"Same reason as always," Dean answered, shrugging back. "And if you say anything bad about it... I'm going to have to kiss ... kick your ass."

Sam's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before he dropped his gaze, head hanging as he nods, clearing his throat. "Um, no, I wasn't gonna say anything." Joining Dean, he glanced up at him from under his bangs, "Uh, you said dinner was ready?"

"Yeah. Can you get the eggnog first? It's by the fire." He'd put it on the corner table. "And don't make a face... a little won't kill you," he added. What would happen if he didn't wait, if he just got it off his chest, if he... nah, he had a plan and he was going to stick to it.

Sam sighed before pressing his lips together, his gaze going back to the decorations before he gave a nod. "Yeah, alright." he told his brother, his voice having gotten soft for some reason, he wasn't even sure why. Walking over to the table, Sam bent, grabbing up the eggnog, his gaze once again, drifting over all the decorations his brother had put up, had put up _perfectly_ , as if he'd called in some home decorating team or something. Pulling to his full height, Sam shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Dean pointed at him. "Don't move." Wearing a wolfish grin, and noting the puzzled look in Sam's eyes, he walked up to him, putting one arm lightly around Sam's waist, the other hand curling around the back of Sam's neck. "And don't spill," he said, right as he brought his mouth over Sam's, kissing him cautiously at first, but then pushing his tongue inside for the briefest second, before stepping back.

His brother's face... oh God, how he wished he could have snapped a picture. Grinning, Dean pointed up above Sam's head. "There was no one else to do it," he gave a casual shrug and took the eggnog from Sam before his brother _did_ spill the drink.

Sam stood staring in wide eyed disbelief at his brother. Those were _not_ Dean's lips against his, and that sure as hell was not his brother's _tongue_ in his mouth. No. No way. He had to have imagined it. But, even Sam licked his lips he could taste his brother there, better than any dream. 

"Uh, yeah, sure. Right." Sam stammered, still standing there like he had lost the ability to think or move beyond that point. 

"Mistletoe." Dean explained, grabbing the other glass, and holding it out to Sam. 

Sam's gaze darted upward, spying the small twig of the plant in question. "Uh-huh, mistletoe," he replied, mentally kicking himself for sounding like an idiot. 

"Uh huh, exactly." Touching Sam's glass with his own, Dean took a drink and then walked away casually, pulling his chair out and sitting down.

Sam stared stupidly down at their glasses as Dean clanks then together, his gaze slowly lifting back up to watch his brother walk over to the dinner table.

"Let's eat." Without looking at Sam anymore, he took the silver covers off the two plates and set them on the cart. "MMmm, smells good, doesn't it?" he asked, as the smell of steak and baked potatoe wafted up around him. 

Shaking his head, trying to clear it of the tangled mess that is seemed to have become, Sam sighed and walked over to the table, pulling out his own chair, taking a seat. "Steak and baked potatoe?" He asked, brows furrowed as he looked over at his brother, "Which of us is dying?" A meal like this was _definately_ out of their price range and something they would never splurge on, unless of course one or both of them were about to die.

"Keep it up with the downers and I have a feeling it's gonna be you." Dean looked up just as he put a piece of steak in his mouth and "mmmm'd" over it. He could see the questions in Sam's eyes, but he knew his brother well, and so long as he didn't bring it up, he bet Sam wouldn't 'go there' about the kiss either. "You're missing out... eat."

Sam pressed his lips together, wanting to ask about the kiss. Sure, there was mistletoe and yeah if Dean was all into this Christmas thing okay, _maybe_ he could have seen... a kiss on the cheek? But definitely not his tongue in his mouth. And now they acting like nothing happened and eating like royalty. 

Sam sighed, reaching for his silverware, brow furrowed as he thought about everything. It was almost, well, as if Dean was trying to... to what? Seduce him? Sam nearly choked on the piece of steak in his mouth at his own thoughts. No, that definitely wasn't it. Reaching for the eggnog, Sam guzzled every last bit in his glass down before pulling the glass from his lips. "Uh, sorry," he cleared his throat, keeping his eyes averted. 

Dean moved to his side, patting his back, "water?" Okay, he'd been a little late, but he patted Sam again, set the water down and went back to his place. "Dude, if you don't relax and start eating... I'm gonna put the Christmas Carols on." He kept looking at Sam, trying like hell to catch his eyes, but Sam kept pulling his gaze away. 

Sam gave a small nod, cutting into his steak, "I'm eating, I'm eating," he mumbled, keeping his gaze lowered. After eating half the steak and most of his baked potato in relative silence, Sam finally looked up at his brother, "So, what are we gonna do now?" he blinked at his own words, "I mean, uh, did you want to watch TV?" 

It wasn't completely 'off plan' but it wasnt' going quite as Dean had thought. He'd pretty much shocked Sam into silence, and while he'd wanted to keep him off balance, he hadn't wanted him to be this uncomfortable either. He took another bite of his food, chewed slowly and swallowed. "I guess sitting in front of the fire and talking... not something you'd be interested in." He let out a small sigh. "Okay Sam, t.v.... that's fine."

Sam pressed his lips together as he shook his head. "Um, no, uh, we can talk, sure," Sam told him, though his gaze lingered questioningly on his brother before he dragged it away to look back down at his meal. He just couldn't take it any more. The decorations, the dinner, _the kiss_ and now talking in front of the fire. Sam clenched his jaw, slowly lifting his head to look back over at Dean, "What is this," he licked his lips, " _exactly?_ "

Dean watched him for a long moment. "Whatever you want it to be," he answered eventually.

Sam's gaze didn't waver, "What were you planning it to be?"

"Christmas. You. Me. World be damned. That's what I was planning, Sam." He sat back, his gaze holding through the lengthy silence as they took each others' measure. 

Sam gave a nod. "Oh." He tried to hide the disappointment that twisted in his chest from showing on his face. Of course Dean didn't want, that this wasn't... Sam sighed at himself. He really was just a big freak after all.

Dean leaned in suddenly, one finger reaching for a spot right under Sam's eye, then pulling back with an eyelash stuck on its tip. "Make a wish... make it a Christmas wish, Sammy."

Slightly slanted hazel orbs tracked the movement of Dean's finger, a frown creasing his brow, until Dean held his finger up, telling him to 'make a wish'. Yeah, a wish. Sure. Sam licked his lips, tearing his gaze from his brother's. What he would wish for Dean would probably clock him a good one, but what the hell? It's not like these things really worked anyway. 

Sam leaned forward, closing his eyes. _I wish that we could have our Christmas alright, but that my present was you. Like my dreams, only better._ Opening his eyes, Sam softly blew across Dean's finger, quickly averting his gaze. Yeah, that wasn't awkward, he told himself sarcastically, muscle twitching in his jaw as he picked up his fork, playing with the remains of his food absently. 

And incredible need to kiss Sam better swamped Dean, had him holding his breath until Sam pulled away. He released his breath, and searched Sam's face. Yeah... the tension was there... the crackling electricity between them... he'd made the _right_ wish. "It'll come true, Sam. I know it will," he said, quietly looking down and finishing his own meal. 

Later, they moved to sit by the fire. Dean somehow made sure that they drank... a lot, and soon the quiet between them dissipated and they were laughing and talking about old memories. Dean admitted that he'd always wanted to try to ski, and Sam suggested while they were burning that credit card... why not rack up a couple bills for lessons and rentals. Hours passed, and Dean learned a few things about Sam that he hadn't known... and when Sam was tipsy enough, he made an admission or two himself as Dean helped him up the stairs.

"Come on, a couple more," Dean said, arm about his brother as they took the steep stairs.

Sam grinned, rolling his eyes. "Well, I don't really hate Christmas. I just hated seeing you trying too hard," he paused, turning his head to look at his brother, leaning in just a little, "when it never came out right," he finished, his voice softer. Clearing his throat, he pulled back again, his attention back to making it up the stairs without landing on his ass. "What about you? You tell me something else I didn't know." 

Staring into Sam's eyes at close quarters seemed to steal away all of his quick words, and his thoughts. "Promise you won't remember tomorrow?" He dragged his Sasquatch up one more stair and looked back at him. "I'd die for you. Again. However many times it took." He made a groaning sound as he tugged, "come on... bed time."

Sam frowned at Dean's words, stumbling as they reach the beds, falling onto his and nearly taking Dean down with him. "No," Sam told him, looking up at his brother, brows creased with his frown. "I don't want you to. Promise me," Sam said, "promise me that if I ever die again, you'll let me."

"Whatever you want, Sam." Dean leaned over him and helped him take his over-shirt off. Without asking, he started undoing Sam's pants.

Sam give a small giggle that turned into a gasp of breath as his stomach clenched when he felt Dean's hands working the fastenings of his jeans. His gaze dropped to his brother's hands as he licked his lips before reaching down himself, batting Dean's away, the last thing he needed was for Dean to see his cock twitching with excitement over the idea that his brother was undressing him. The fear of that made it though even the alcohol daze his brain seemed to be in. "I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Maybe I am," Dean answered, moving to Sam's feet and pulling his boots off. He waited for Sam to get his zipper, then started to pull his jeans down, his gaze sweeping over Sam, then meeting his eyes.

Sam smiled up at his brother, lopsidded and goofily, but the heat in his gaze was unmistakeable as hazel orbs searched his brother's face. "You are so beautiful, Dean." Sam told him, voice soft and husky, before it dawned on his intoxicated brain what he just said. Eyes widening for a brief moment, Sam quickly forced out a laugh, trying to play it off as a teasing joke.

"You too bro, I mean that." He put the jeans over the footboard and came back to pull the blanket and sheet up over Sam. "Good night, Sam." He kissed him on the forehead as he'd done for years when Sam was a child, but as he pulled away, his lips skimmed over Sam's. 

Sam moaned softly at the feel of Dean's lips against his, eyes fluttering closed. Licking his lips, the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile. "Night, Dean." Sam mumbled softly. 

Dean stood there for a while, watching Sam until he fell into a deep sleep. He was pretty sure Sam didn't hear when he whispered, "sweet dreams, babe." Then went to take care of a couple more things, and set the alarm clock on his phone to be sure he didn't sleep later than his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly eight a.m., Dean had all of the downstairs lights on, twinkling and flashing, the fire roaring, and when he hit the 'play' button on the stereo, he winced at the sounds of children singing "Dashing through the snow..." - loud. It was timed to last only fifteen minutes, so he thought he could survive it.

Sitting on the floor next to the tree, in red plaid flannel pants, he called out. "Sam... time to get up. Come on Sam, I know you hear the music." He waited a few minutes and prodded him again, going silent only when he heard the floorboards creaking and a door slam. A few minutes later, a flushing sound and water. As the minutes went by, Dean told himself he could do this. In his life, he'd broken a lot of rules... this one wouldn't hurt anyone, not a soul, not even his dad who was no longer around. They'd gone through the beginnings of an apocalypse... they had each died and come back... they'd survived each others' deaths... they deserved something other than a lump of coal. They did. And he was gonna give it to them.

As soon as he heard Sam start to come down the stairs, he scrambled to get under the tree... his head, shoulder, and waist were under it, so only his hips and legs stuck out. 

Sam walked down the stairs, frowning darkly. He didn't remember a whole lot about the night before, but he remembered that they'd had a good time, remembered the decorations, the meal and talking, laughing. But, this, the whole music and come down early for Christmas morning thing was a bit much. What, had Dean gone and got him another skin mag wrapped in news paper? Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. Well, he hadn't gotten Dean anything, and he wasn't gonna feel bad about it. It was just junk that they found at gas station shops after all, wasn't like it meant anything. No, it wasn't a big deal that he didn't get Dean anything.

"Yeah, fine, what?" Sam grumbled as he stepped off the last step, his frown deepening in confusion as he walked over to the tree and crouched, hands clasped together in front of him as he pressed his lips together eyeing his brother. "Is there a _reason_ you are sitting under the Christmas tree?" Sam asked him, brows raised.

"Yeah... help me with this damned plug... dammit, kinda stuck. A little help?" He turned his head to see if Sam would go for it and come under the tree. Despite the evenness of his tone, Dean could hear his heart beating against his chest. Nerves... something he really wasn't all that used to.

Sam frowned before sighing and letting his knees drop down onto the floor. Slowly he took a couple crawling moves toward the tree, then slid the rest of way as far under it as he could, his head near the base, one hand feeling around the tree stand. "Okay, where exactly is this thing anyway?"

"Hey." Dean gave a slow grin and reached out to smooth Sam's forehead. "Don't be angry. Just... you know that wish you made last night?"

Sam stilled at the unexpected touch, then even more at Dean's words, lips parting, eyes widening just a little as he stared at his brother for a moment, before blinking away the memory, the fact that if Dean really knew what he wished... yeah, he just could never know. Sam shrugged a shoulder, tearing his gaze from Dean's and clearing his throat. "Yeah, what about it?"

"If it comes true, will you tell me?" Dean swallowed, noticing how Sam looked away. He had to be right about this. His gut, his heart, it all told him the same thing. "Will you, Sam?" he asked, his voice dropping down an octave. 

Still refusing to look at his brother for fear of what he might see in his eyes, Sam only nodded at his words. Offering out a soft, "Yeah." One leg shifting, bending so his foot was flat against the floor, hoping to hide the fact that like an idiot, he was getting hard thinking about his wish. 

"Yeah? Okay." There was a long silence, Dean trying to find his courage, afraid Sam would bolt if he took too long about it. "Close your eyes. Just for a sec... please."

Sam licked his lips, glancing toward the base of the tree, as he tried to figure out how in the world agreeing to tell Dean if his wish came true - which it never would - had anything to do with helping his brother with the tree plug. Brows furrowed he sighed and closed his eyes, letting his hand fall away from the tree stand. "Okay, now what?"

"Now you wait, I'm wrapping your present... don't let me catch you peeking." He grabbed the red bow, and peeled off the sticky paper, then stuck it on the center of his chest. He saw Sam's lashes flutter. Felt his own gut clench. Turning as much toward Sam as he could in the tight area under the tree, he reached out and put his hand on Sam's arm. "You can open your eyes now. Tell me... tell me if I got it right... _this year_ ," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Sam looked at his brother in confusion, hazel eyes darting to the red bow then back up to his brothers face, over and over again. Swallowing hard, Sam licked his lips. "I - I," he shook his head, "don't make me guess at this one. If I get it wrong, it'll kill me long before you get the chance." 

At the exact same time, Dean licked his own lips, then nodded. "Me?" He asked almost too softly.

Sam gave a small nod, lips pressed together as he looked at his brother, blinking back tears. Blowing out a hot breath Sam swallowed hard, inching closer to Dean. "I - uh, yeah." He nodded, lips once again pressed together, nostrils flaring as he took in a deep breath, "I think you got it right."

"Yeah?" Dean gave a small smile, also inching toward Sam. "'Bout damned time, huh?"

Sam shook his head slightly, "Nah," he gave a soft smile, "really didn't realize what I had been wanting for Christmas until lately."

"So... you wanna play with your present?" His gaze dropped to Sam's lips. "You know... there's mistletoe all over this tree... I mean if you need an excuse... or anything." Their lips were so close now, Dean could feel Sam's warm breaths skimming over his cheek.

Sam's lips quirked upward into a smile, even as butterflies danced in his belly. He hadn't been this nervous over a kiss since he was a kid. But this wasn't just any kiss, it was kissing _Dean_. "Uh, yeah..." Sam said softly, leaning in to brush his lips over his brother's, the contact soft, tentative at first, before his tongue darted out to lick across Dean's full bottom lip, sucking the plump softness into his mouth, his tongue darting in between his brother's lips as he let go.

Mouth burning, aching for more than that light touch, Dean hovered over Sam's mouth. "Open for me." He waited, then slanted his mouth over Sam's, his tongue sweeping inside, swirling around Sam's, teasing, then exploring slowly. His hand slipped from Sam's arm to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he gave a soft moan. Forgetting where they were, he tried to roll closer, on top of Sam, but his shoulder hit the branches and there was no way. 

"Merry Christmas, Sam," he whispered, his lips sliding off Sam's, down his chin and throat, then away as Dean crawled out from under the tree.

Sam blinked before slowly moving out from under the tree after his brother. "Um, Merry Christmas." Sam mumbled, worrying his bottom lip as he looked at his brother, trying to hide the fact that he was a little disappointed that it was just a kiss. _Freak. You're a freak and Dean isn't. Of course there wasn't going to be more. He's your brother._ Licking his lips, Sam tore his gaze from Dean's. "Yeah, so..." he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward and not knowing exactly what to do now.

Dean saw the uncertainty... the vulnerability in Sam's eyes before Sam hid them from him. And he had enough to go on, from the stuff Sam said in his dreams... he knew what Sam wanted, thank God it lined up with what he wanted too. He crawled over, straddling Sam's legs and continuing to crawl up his body, forcing him to go from a sitting position, to laying down as Dean swooped down and covered Sam's mouth with his again. This time, he could move freely and had the help of gravity as he lowered himself over his brother. 

 

Sam frowned, his attention snapping back to his brother, watching him as he crawled over, straddling him, moving up his body. Sam licked his lips as he stared up at his brother the moment his back hit the floor. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask, to say something, when Dean answered the question on his own, without words, his mouth slanting over Sam's own.

For a few minutes, Sam laid there in a daze. He couldn't have been more shocked if he'd woken up and found that his brother had sewn his face to the floor. Arms bent at his sides, nearly going to wrap around his brother, pauseing hands curling into fists, as Sam waited. For what he wasn't even sure. It was evident they were past the point of him taking this the wrong way.

Dean moved over Sam, hands touching, roaming over his tee shirt, learning his body, his breath catching when his leg slid between Sam's thighs. He lifted his head. "Kiss me back, Sammy, please," he asked, bring his mouth down again, this time harder, in a more demanding kiss.

At his brother's words, Sam's breath hitched, his arms moving to wrap around Dean, holding him tightly, running over his back, down to grip his ass, squeeze, then run slowly back up again as he did exactly as his brother asked him, kissed him back, tongue darting into Dean's mouth, the tip of his tongue running over the roof, along his teeth, mapping out his mouth as low moans broke from Sam's throat. One hand slid up Dean's back to cup the nape of his neck as Sam moved his head from side to side, tangling his tongue with Dean's, kissing him hard, passionately, like he had only been able to in dreams before.

Yeah... hell yeah. Once the awkwardness fell away, it felt natural... it felt right, kissing, tasting, loving his brother, knowing what he wanted, it was all there, in his head. Dean held the side of Sam's face, cupping it in his palm as he held him still for a moment, tangling their tongues outside their mouths, then welding his mouth over Sam's again. The sounds coming from Sam were starting to push him into over-drive... just a little thing like that. 

Dean lifted up, his hips grinding into Sam's in the process, as he found and grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled them up over his head, pinning them to the ground with one hand. 

Sam gave a low groan, eyes closing briefly as his brother's hips ground into his, stomach muscles clenching. Breaths panting softly between parted lips, Sam drew his bottom lip between his teeth, gazing up at his brother. 

Staring into hazel eyes, trusting eyes, Dean moved his free hand under Sam's shirt, sucking in his breath as warm skin and hard muscles rippled under his palm. Exploring further, he bent his head and licked Sam's lower lip, lapping his way back into his brother's mouth, kissing and touching him, with his mouth, his hand, his legs, learning Sam's body.

Sam moaned, arching into the touch of his brother's hand, his hips thrusting upward, grinding himself against Dean's as they kissed. Sam's head lifted up off the floor, chasing Dean's mouth as he pulled back a little, trying to control the kiss, deepen it, make it harder. One long leg moved, hooking around Dean's, pressing him down against Sam's body more, trapping him there as Sam continued to thrust upward against him, tongues tangling.

Their tongues dueled a little more frantically, mouths crushing, teeth touching. Feeling Sam's erection collide with his, Dean moaned and pushed down harder, grinding his hips against his brothers. The sounds Sam was making, like he did when he spoke in his dream, were driving Dean insane. He felt Sam try to free his hands, and refusing to allow it, lifted his head and looked down at swollen lips and passion glazed eyes. "So fucking hot, Sammy," he whispered, stretching up and moving his mouth over Sam's long limbs, kissing the exposed inside of his arms trapped above his head. 

Sam shivered at the feel of Dean's mouth against the sensitive part of his arms, hot breath, teeth, tongue and lips. A low moan sounding deep in his throat as Sam's head rolled to the side, hips bucking upward harder, grinding his aching erection against Dean's. Rolling his head back, Sam looked up at his brother, blinking passion glazed eyes into focus. "Want you so bad..." Sam told him, voice a breathless whisper. He swallowed, brows furrowing, "Thought - thought you'd be mad." He thrust up against Dean, back arching as he did a small ragged cry breaking from deep in his throat before his body relaxed back against the floor. "Do it, fuck me Dean. Want you to."

Sam's demand sent vibrations of lust through Dean and had him biting his lip, using the pain to keep his control. He nodded, "plan to." 

Releasing Sam's wrists, Dean used both hands to push his brother's tee shirt up his body, practically tearing it off him the instant Sam raised up to help him. For a long moment, he allowed his gaze to roam over Sam's bare chest, chiseled muscles, nipples standing out against paler flesh. 

Now released, Sam's hands found their way to Dean's hips, sliding up under his tee, fingertips pressing as he ran his hands over his brother's skin, his bottom lip held between rows of straight white teeth as he gazed up at Dean, watching him look down at him. Probably he should have been a little embarrassed at the look of raw hunger in his brother's eyes as his gaze slid over him, but he wasn't, not now, not when he was right there with Dean, short blunt nails clawing softly across his brother's flesh as he slowly dragged his hands over Dean's body.

Dipping his head, Dean licked his way down Sam's throat, kissed his chest, and the scraped his upper teeth over his nipple, moaning when he felt Sam tense under him, and then soothing his sensitive skin with strokes of his tongue. As he moved to the other side, he smoothed his hand down Sam's body, over his abs, and pushed his hand under his shorts, finding his thick and hard erection... closing his hand around it.

Sam's lips parted a soft gasp escaping before he groaned, hips thrusting his aching cock into his brother's fisted hand,his own hands on Dean's body stilling, gripping him tightly. "Oh shit..." Sam panted, tugging on the hem of Dean's shirt, ready to simply grab the neckline and rip the damn thing if they couldn't get it off fast enough.

"Shshsh, right here," Dean whispered, letting Sam get his shirt off, arching into him as he felt his brother's large hand press down into the small of his back. "So good... so good, baby," he muttered, rubbing his face, his lips back and forth across Sam's chest as he made his way downwards, crawling back until his head was above Sam's hips. The clear outline of Sam's cock straining against the cotton material of his shorts had Dean groaning. He kissed along Sam's shaft, to his tip, mouthing him over his shorts, pressing his tongue against the hard flesh, sucking on it until the material was wet with his saliva and Sam's precum.

Sam gasped and moaned, hips bucking, arching toward Dean's mouth, one hand tangling in his brother's hair, the other gripping the leg of the coffee table so hard his knuckles were white. Breaths panting out, cheeks flushed, Sam looked down at his brother, "I dreamed... of - of this..." another low groan was tore from his lips as Sam squeezed his eyes closed, head rolling against the floor, before he turned it back, opening his eyes again as he shook his head, "you dunno how many times." Sam told him breathlessly.

"There's... there's a reason you went to college," Dean managed to answer, gripping the waistband of Sam's shorts and inching it down one side, then the other, blowing hot breaths over newly revealed flesh. Once the material passed over Sam's cock, a deep sound came from Dean's throat. His brother was so big, so thick and hard for him, aching... wanting him as bad as he wanted Sam. "Lift up," he demanded, pulling the shorts all the way off, and returning. 

"How many times?" he asked, taking Sam's cock in his hand, squeezing lightly, stroking its lenghth, then running his thumb up and down the underside, eyes focused on the bead of cum at Sam's tip, licking his own lips, like he was licking Sam. 

Sam panted, small moans and gasps falling from his lips, his eyes glued to the sight of his brother between his legs. "Mm, wha-? How many?" Sam frowned, tried to think past the passion glazed fog in his mind. "Oh God..." he moaned, hips thrusting his aching cock toward the heat of Dean's mouth. "Mm, be - before college, couple a times," he panted, "lately," Sam pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring as he bit his lip, eyes closing as he arched his neck, "a lot, Dean, a whole lot," he nearly whined.

Dean caught the pearling liquid with the tip of his tongue, tasting Sam, savoring him. "Didn't know... didn't guess until a couple weeks ago. Wasn't sure," he said, blowing on Sam's cock, then taking his crown into his mouth and sucking gently, learning his brother. 

 

"Nuagh," Sam panted, eyes squeezing closed, then opening, pupils passion and lust blown, filled with raw need, cheeks stained a soft crimson. "Oh God... yeah, don't stop, don't stop..." Sam breathed the words, his hand curling into a fist in Dean's short cropped hair. 

Slowly, he swirled his tongue around the width of Sam's cock, circling, and then pushing his mouth a little lower and lifting his head. "Dream about fucking my mouth, Sam?" he asked, eyes locked with his brother's as he moved his hand up and down his hard flesh.

Sam pressed his lips together, a soft whimper sounding deep in his throat, breath rushing out between parted lips as his brother pulled back his head, breaths panting out. Sam licked his lips as he gave a nod, biting his lip, "Mm, yeah..." he nodded again, "God yeah, I do." Sam admitted.

"Then do it." Despite his words, Dean gripped Sam's hips, holding him down against the ground as he took him in his mouth, inch by inch, relaxing his throat. He sucked hard, hallowing his cheeks, slowly pulling part way off, then pushing down again. 

Sam pressed his lips together, hips pushing up against his brother's hands, trying in vain to fuck into his brother's hot wet mouth. "Nuaagh! Shit!" Sam nearly shouted between clenched teeth, hand at his brother's head pressing him down harder, "Please..." Sam's neck arched as he writhed, "fuck!" 

His brother's desperate exclamation had Dean's cock pulsing like a sonovabitch. He let one hand slide off Sam's hip, then the other, raking both hands up and down Sam's abs and thighs as he moved his head up and down over his length, taking him as far into his mouth as he could. The more Sam moved under him, the more Dean wanted to see him out of his mind with need, wound up so tight, he was demanding it. 

 

As soon as his hips were released, Sam was thrusting his aching hard cock into his brother's mouth, teeth clenched as his head rolled on the floor, low groans and deep groans spilling from his throat. "Oh Jesus, yes, Oh God, please..." Sam panted softly, arching and bucking harder, needing more.

Bringing one hand to the base of Sam's cock, Dean started to touch his balls, then to squeeze him and stroke him, alternating as his mouth moved faster and faster, sucking on Sam until his cheeks hurt. Never... he'd never imagined anything so exciting... so beautiful... not ever, as he drove Sam closer and closer to the brink. 

Sam's hand slowly unwound from the leg of the coffee table to join his other on Dean's head, fingers threading through his hair, clenching into fists as he panted, lips parted, chest rising and falling hard with each breath. Heat spiraled through his body, pooling low in his groin, "Oh shit... Dean... I'm gonna... Mmm... I can't... Stop..." he tried to push frantically at Dean's head, shove him away in a panic knowing he was about to come.

Immediately, Dean pulled off and gripped the base of Sam's cock, eyes now locked with Sam's as he panted. "Don't." He held tight, eyes drilling into Sam. "Want you to come when I'm inside you." It was spoken softly but a demand nonetheless. He'd seen his brother come apart, and now he wanted to do it again, this time with Sam clenched around him, coming with him.

Sam panted, lips parted as he gazed up at his brother. Giving a curt nod, Sam licked his lips, pressing them together stifling a low moan as he closed his eyes. "Okay... yeah... Mmm, gimme a second," Sam told him breathlessly, biting his lip, using the pain to distract himself. Opening his eyes a few moments later, Sam nodded, "Okay, M'okay." he breathed, "Do it, fuck me. Wanna feel you." 

"God Sam..." Dean's voice broke, an almost violent shudder passing through him at Sam's words. On his knees, he moved back, grabbing Sam's hands and pulling him up, then placing Sam's hands on the waistband of his pants. "Undress me," he said a little shakily. He was buying time, just a little, just to make sure Sam had control back, or so he told himself.

Sitting up as his brother pulled him, placing his hands at his brother's hips, Sam hooked his thumbs under the waistband, slowly sliding the material down, leaning in to drop open mouthed kisses along each patch of skin he revealed, tongue flicking at the hollow of his hip bones. Sliding the material down farther, Sam trailed his mouth along the area where his brother's thigh met his groin, teeth scraping across his flesh, tongue flicking and pressing, licking against his skin.

Pants and boxers pooled at Dean's knees,Sam slowly pulled his head back, hazel eyes gazing up at his brother with love and adoration. "I love you, Dean," Sam told him softly, his hands running slowly up and down the back of his brother's thighs. "Always have. Just didn't realize 'how' until now."

Hissing out a breath, hand coming to the back of Sam's head, Dean stilled. His heart beat against his chest as his brother told him what he already knew. "Love you too Sam... completely... every way." It was true, with time, he was learning all the different ways he could love Sam. Selfishly, selflessly, like a brother, like a friend, a lover, a soul mate... so many ways.

Tearing his gaze from Dean's Sam leaned back in, tongue running along the underside of Dean's cock, base to tip, hands sliding up to cup his ass, squeezing. Sliding his hands around, Sam's thumbs ran along the underside of Dean's shaft, pressing along the thick vein. "So beautiful," Sam sighed.

"Mmmnn..." Dean's teeth cut into his lower lip as he looked down, watching intently as Sam touched him with with his large hands, his thumbs sending liquid fire through his veins. So good, it felt so good to be loved like this. Body and soul. He bowed back, gripping Sam's shoulders as his brother's lips moved over his cock. He couldn't help thrusting his hips, just a little, getting the friction he needed, but he pulled away before Sam could give him any satisfaction. 

He kissed Sam, kissed him with all his heart, pulling him up agains this body, meshing their mouths together, tanglings their tongues. For once, what he needed... really needed, was right there in front of him. Breaking the kiss, he got up to remove the pants completely and jerked his chin. "Roll over for me."

Sam's hazel eyes darted up to lock with his brother's as he licked his lips, tearing his gaze away, he slowly rolled over onto his hands and knees. One hand curling into a fist against the floor, feeling vulnerable, exposed. More than just his position, Dean had the power at that moment to totally destroy him if he wanted to. "Is - is this okay?" Sam asked nervously, turning his head to look back at his brother. 

Having grabbed the lube he'd secreted under the tree, Dean turned and saw straight into Sam's soul. Dropping down next him, also on all fours, he locked gazes with Sam and nodded, kissing him lightly, then nuzzling his through. "Everything you do is okay... more than okay, Sam. Don't you know that?" he asked thickly, before crawling back behind his brother.

 

Sam squeezed his eyes closed, pressing his lips together as he hung his head, feeling slightly relieved.

His hands were on Sam's sides, his stomach, sliding up and down, carressing, showing Sam how much he loved him. He brushed his lips along Sam's side, to his hip, then over his ass, letting him get used to being touched there. He kissed his other cheek, and kept moving, hands now sliding down the back of Sam's thighs, brushing against his sack.

Sam writhed and moaned at the feel of his brother's hands on him, sliding over his flesh, caressing. He shifted his weight from one arm to the other and back, wanting so badly to reach back and touch Dean too. Wanting to see him, to see his face, to be able to read what he was thinking behind his jade eyes.

Dean pulled back, this time looking... really looking as his brother. He could feel Sam tense again, and shook his head 'no.' "Perfect, Sammy. I want this... want you." Somehow his thumb found its way to Sam's hole, and he brushed over it lightly, thoughts of being inside Sam invading his mind and making him practically dizzy with anticipation.

Sam jerked slightly, a small gasp leaving him as Dean's thumb ghosted over his tight hole, a shiver of need running though him.

With his free hand, Dean brought the tube to his mouth and uncapped it with his teeth, then squeezed the tube over Sam's crack, using his thumb to spread the oily liquid down to his hole. 

Sam gasped, panting, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Dean..." he pleaded, biting his lip.

"Slower?" Dean asked, stopping the movement of his hand.

Sam drew in a breath through his nose, nostrils flaring as he shook his head, "Mm, no," he swallowed, lips parting. "I - I'm okay, just," a small tortured sound broke from Sam's throat, "hurry and c'mere."

A laugh broke from Dean, relieved some of his stress. "Right there," he said, working his finger inside Sam, pushing it slowly in up to his knuckle and moving it around a little. 

Sam gasped in a breath, gritting his teeth as he tried to get used to the feeling of having Dean's fingers inside of him, inside a place no one had ever touched before.

Pulling it out, he worked some more of the lube inside, then moved over Sam, his body covering Sam's back, his mouth on Sam's neck, kissing him, his throat as he started to move his finger deeper and pushed in a second one, opening him up. 

Sam groaned, teeth clenching, breaths panting, a fine sheen of sweat covering him, muscle tensing at the press of another finger inside of him.

He tried not to let Sam know how much this was affecting him, the way Sam clenched tight around his finger making him want to be inside him right now. "You alright baby," he asked, his breaths hot as they skimmed over Sam's ear. "Move with me... just a little," he suggested, trying to find Sam's prostate.

 

Sam nodded his head, lips pressed tightly together. Slowly he started to try to move, pushing back against the fingers inside of him a low groan sounding deep in his throat as his muscles tensed once more. "Oh God..." Sam panted, moving again, another soft sound working out of him. Continuing the small movements, Sam gapsed as pleasure hit him so hard, his arms nearly buckled, trembling. "Aauugh! Oh shit!" his breaths quickened more, panting harder, "Oh God, do..." he licked his lips, nodding, "do that again."

Pushing his finger in deeper and curling it slightly, Dean started to move it in and out, lightly brushing over the spot that had Sam so excited. He could feel Sam's ass clenching, both around his fingers, and against his abs. Shifting slightly, he pressed his rock hard cock against Sam's cheek and and started to thrust lightly, groaning with his own need, imagining his cock replacing his finger... thinking about Sam rocking back, of sheathing him completely. Sweat beaded at his foreahead. "Fuck... Sam?" 

 

"Mm, yeah..." Sam panted, "Oh God yeah..." he breathed the words, rocking back against his brother's fingers, the combined feel of his cock against his ass and fingers deep inside.

Dean slid his finger out of his brother, and pulled open his ass cheeks. The blunt tip of his cock brushed against his hole, teasing both of them. Needing the pressure, Dean fucked his cock up the cleft of Sam's ass a few time, hard, groaning almost as if he was in pain, before lining himself up one more time. 

"Shit, Dean..." Sam groaned, head tilting back, "please..."

He started to push inside, biting Sam's shoulder as a wave of heat engulfed him. "Mmmn... God Sam, you're so fucking tight," he panted, pushing again, and again, working his cock inside Sam one inch at a time, fighting the need to fuck him hard. 

Sam gasped, gulping in air as he stilled, trying to will his body to relax, to not tense up the way it was. "Dean..." he bit his lip, muffling the small groans and grunts at the feel of being spead open, stretched, the burn that seemed to override everything else. "Dean... oh God..."

"Almost there... almost," Dean crooned, his hands moving up and down Sam's arm, stomach and chest, trying to sooth him, even as he stretched him open. With little half-thrusts that nearly killed him, Dean breached Sam completely, burying his cock deep within his brother. 

Sam grit his teeth, body trembling as he panted his breaths, muscles tensing even against his will. "Oh God..." So full, he was so full, so stretched.

"Relax... relax, baby," he whispered, keeping his movements slow, but setting a definite rythm and trying to angle his hips to give Sam the same pleasure he'd felt with his finger. At the first sign that he'd gotten it right, Dean closed his hand around Sam's cock, and started to jack him... slower than his short thrusts... every fibre in his body screaming at him to coordinate the strokes, move faster, harder.... "Unh... Sammy..." He started to fuck a little harder, his breaths panting out, his muscles tight... so tense they hurt as he kept his movements small and controlled.

Sam gasped, panted and groaned, throwing his head back as he started to move his hips, thrusting his cock slowly into his brother's fisted hand, pushing back against his the cock filling him. "Mm, don't - don't stop..." Sam moaned, squeezing his eyes closed as he nodded, "G-good now. Feels good," he panted. Shifting his weight, Sam reached up, curling his arm around Dean's neck behind him, pulling him down as he turned his head, "Kiss me, Dean."

"Good?" _Thank God._ Leaning further, Dean brought his mouth messily over his brother's, delving his tongue into Sam's mouth, weaving it in and out as he started to fuck him. He pulled part way out and with one sharp thrust was back inside, muscles clenching tightly around him, squeezing his pulsing cock, so fucking hard for his brother. 

"Naaugh! Oh God!... shit..." Sam groaned when Dean thrusted back into him, his muscles tensing, tightening around Dean's cock, arms shaking as he rocked, his ass back toward his brother, his cock into Dean's fisted hand.

Groaning, Dean ground his hips, fucking, jacking his brother off, kissing him... it became natural, a gliding motion as everything synced. "That's it... that's it Sam," he groaned, between kisses. 

They went slow at first, and once Sam started to move harder, Dean took his cue from him. He started to fuck him harder, just like he needed, pulling out and slamming his body against Sam's ass, burying his cock deep inside Sam, long hard strokes, then short fast ones, half grunts leaving him with each wave of building pleasure. Too quickly, he was spiraling toward his climax. Trying to hold on, he jacked Sam faster, squeezing him, whispering in his ear, "come on baby, come... come for me."

As they sped up, Dean seemed to be hitting that spot, that place inside of him that had Sam's arms ready to buckle, ready to fall onto his face as pleasure hit him so intense the sounds that broke from him were nearly unnatural, grunts and growls, groans and moans. Heat shot through Sam's body, pooling in his belly, making his achingly hard cock, that continued to leak precum as they fucked, twitch and pulse in his brother's hand.

"OhgodDean..." the words tore from Sam's throat in a deep groan as he felt his balls draw up tight to his body. Sam grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed. "Holy, FUCK!" he nearly screamed between his teeth, as with another thrust, he came, his hot spunk hitting the floor and his brother's hand, Dean's name a fevered plea that tumbled from his lips as his head tilted back.

As soon as Sam started to release, Dean stiffened, his balls tightening against his body, "oh... fuck... Sam..." he hissed, his hips snapping forward in jerky, aborted half thrusts as he started to come deep inside his brother, thick, hot ropes of come spilling inside him as he groaned out Sam's name again, squeezing his eyes shut, riding the waves of his climax. "Oh my God... oh my fucking God..." he kept repeated as his motions slowed, and he was able to kiss Sam's throat, licking him, tasting salt and his brother's unique taste. 

 

As Sam's orgasm subsided, his arms slowly buckled. Sam groaned softly as he let himself slide down in a controlled fall, his head and chest against the floor, even as he kept his ass in the air.

"I think I just died..." Dean whispered, slowly pulling out of Sam and collapsing next to him, face turned toward's Sam's. They both looked fucked out and exhausted... and happy. 

As Dean pulled out of him, Sam's legs slowly slid down, laying flush against the floor, eyelids heavy, head turned to the side as he fought to catch his breaths, his face stil stained pink, lips red and swollen.

"So..." Dean licked his lips, smiled a little wearily. "How do you feel about re-gifting?"

Sam gave a breathy chuckle, eyes closing slowly. "Mm, just give me time to rewrap." He cleared his throat and licked his lips as he opened his eyes. "It came true," he told Dean softly, hazel gazing into jade, a small shy smile curving his lips as he gave a small nod. 

Dean rolled a little closer and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas, Sam Winchester... at last."

THE END


End file.
